


【棋昱/龙嘎】落子无悔/AU 04

by sunshineorriany



Category: Super-Vocal（TV）, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineorriany/pseuds/sunshineorriany





	【棋昱/龙嘎】落子无悔/AU 04

04

 

 

杰亚是肖杰在22岁的时候创立的，起初不过就是两间办公室。E市最开始的那批创业者中，肖杰是一个传奇。白手起家，十年打拼，终于让杰亚在E市的风云诡谲中，站稳了脚跟。彼时肖杰身边已有初出茅庐的郑云龙和阿云嘎，每当人们谈起肖杰，往往最后的落脚点会在这一对肖杰的徒弟身上。他们年轻却天赋惊人，谈判桌上配合地天衣无缝，如果刀子是阿云嘎捅的，那么握着刀柄再旋转着往里推进三分的就肯定是郑云龙；如果郑云龙砌了一堵墙让对方无法进攻，那敌后包抄的就肯定是阿云嘎。财经杂志用“绝代双云”来大幅报道这样一对珠联璧合的青年才俊。在他们手上，杰亚的版图迅速扩张至全国，也不过用了短短四年时间。

 

那个时候的新闻里，肖杰这个名字，已经消失了。

 

郑云龙和阿云嘎对于肖杰的去向始终缄默，拒绝对媒体作出关于这个问题的任何回应；而这个社会总有新鲜的刺激，众人茶余饭后的只言片语也终是淹没在了新的八卦里。

 

你看，所有事情都是这样，会过去，会忘记。

 

 

龚子棋将车停在杰亚总部大楼路对面，望着这栋熟悉又陌生的建筑。

 

当年他并没有被郑云龙带在身边，郑云龙似乎并没有像阿云嘎一样主动寻觅更年轻的面庞来培养。方书剑是阿云嘎挑的，张超是阿云嘎看中的，包括 再后来的黄子弘凡；郑云龙就同阿云嘎一起，培养着这些后生。

 

郑云龙给予龚子棋的是极为优渥的生活保障，黑暗的那一面被他挡在了龚子棋的生活之外，因而龚子棋遇见蔡程昱的时候只是觉得对方和自己一样是个家境优越，无后顾之忧追逐自己梦想的大学生。

 

当年他来杰亚接过蔡程昱，因为蔡程昱说有朋友在杰亚实习，过来送个东西。

 

也就是那次，郑云龙看见了他，问出了他和蔡程昱的恋情。

 

龚子棋记得，那个周末，郑云龙给他打电话说来家里一趟。见到郑云龙后，他发现郑云龙比上次见面更瘦了。

 

“龙哥，你最近身体不好？”

 

郑云龙笑了笑，递给他一杯水：“没事儿，最近有个合并项目罢了。”

 

然后问他：“我那天……在公司看到你来接人了，是男朋友？”

 

龚子棋没想到被看见了，索性也就承认了：“对。”

 

郑云龙沉默了一会儿。

 

“子棋，你和他说过你的情况吗？”

 

“……没有，我也没问过他家里的情况。我主要，不知道怎么说。”龚子棋纠结地望向郑云龙。

 

“那就先别说吧，等个合适的时机。”郑云龙轻轻地笑。

 

“子棋，我希望你幸福。”

 

龚子棋看不懂郑云龙眼里的晦暗，但他知道这是真心的祝福。

 

“谢谢龙哥。”

 

后来龚子棋才知道，那个时候，郑云龙已经发现蔡程昱和阿云嘎在做什么，但他放任了他们，只要阿云嘎想要的，他能给的，他都愿意给。

 

杰亚开疆扩土的背后，能有多干净呢，还不是郑云龙打点暗处的一切，阿云嘎要是想查，太多了。

 

郑云龙与阿云嘎在一起的那些日子，就算是同床异梦，他也认了。

 

谁让他爱惨了阿云嘎。

 

 

 

蔡程昱的来电打断了龚子棋的思绪，他接起来：“喂。”

 

“到了吧？开到地下车库，直接从C区的那个专用电梯上来就行，顶楼等你。”

 

夜色下只有寥落的灯光点缀在杰亚大楼，除了少数还在加班的员工，也就只有顶楼有一间办公室亮着灯。

 

龚子棋推开虚掩的门，见到了一个笑的人畜无害眼神清亮的蔡程昱。

 

“子棋。”

 

像极了20岁那年他们初遇的样子。

 

但终究也只是像。

 

龚子棋点点头，走到蔡程昱一旁的沙发坐下。

 

“为什么找上马佳。”

 

蔡程昱笑的端庄：“我是真的想帮你们。”

 

“我为什么要相信你。”

 

“就是因为我知道你不愿相信我，我才找的马佳。”蔡程昱仍然在微笑。

 

龚子棋看着他，他也看着龚子棋。

 

“那你也应该明白我为什么不信你。”

 

“因为我是余筝的弟弟？”蔡程昱冷笑。

 

龚子棋看着他，没接话。

 

蔡程昱突然站起来，他脱掉外套，解开衬衫领口的扣子，站到龚子棋面前，俯下身，双手撑在龚子棋两侧，在他耳边轻声吐气：“那你……也该知道，我、爱、你。”

 

说罢，伸出舌头舔了舔龚子棋的耳朵。

 

 

 

虽然两个人约好见面的时候就心知肚明，但真正到了这一步却失了章法。比起接吻更像是啃噬，口腔里充斥着血腥味，谁也不肯退让。龚子棋撕烂了蔡程昱的衬衫，蔡程昱抽掉了龚子棋的皮带。蔡程昱拿起一个遥控器按了一下，办公室的窗帘缓缓合上，然后他就被龚子棋摁进了沙发里。

 

他双手环上了龚子棋的脖子，后者的唇从他的眼睛一路流连到锁骨，再往下，是胸前的那颗痣。龚子棋先是轻轻地吻了吻，然后伸出舌尖绕着那颗痣打圈，蔡程昱的呼吸变得急促，被龚子棋牢牢掐住的腰肢开始瘫软。

 

龚子棋终于放过了那颗痣，转而进攻蔡程昱右边的那一点。他开始用牙齿去轻轻啃咬，蔡程昱终于忍不住闷哼出来。声音刺激到了龚子棋，他仿佛失去了耐心，直接把蔡程昱的裤子扒了下来，喘着粗气去拿蔡程昱的西装外套，从口袋里翻出润滑剂和套的时候低笑出声，回来从正上方看着蔡程昱，而蔡程昱则面色潮红，扭过头去不看他。

 

龚子棋俯下身子继续强势亲吻着蔡程昱，边吻边挤出一堆润滑剂，手指轻车熟路地找到地方，有些不管不顾地开始扩张。当年龚子棋一直很照顾蔡程昱的感觉，都是确认他已经完全准备好，才开始正题。但今天龚子棋显然没有那么好的耐心，潦草的手指运动过后，提枪就上。

 

进入的时候龚子棋头皮发麻，而蔡程昱显然也并不好受。

 

双方都是久旷，而前戏又并未做足，战栗中夹杂着疼痛，他们互相撕咬着、掐着对方，更像是一场角力。

 

彼此对对方都有恨意，恨当年对方为何要打破表面的平静，打破爱情的假面，但恨意又何尝不是攀附着爱意而生的，这三年，分开后的思念更是淬着往日时光里恩爱的剧毒，缠绕着心脏，倍感窒息却无力挣扎。

 

蔡程昱逐渐被打开，呜咽声混着身上人难耐的喘息声，将他的理智渐渐抽走。

 

两个人在沙发上来了一次，龚子棋又抱着他进到里间休息室，在床上又翻来覆去变着姿势折腾了他两次。

 

理智逐渐回归，蔡程昱发现自己被龚子棋抱在浴室里冲洗，他懒洋洋地靠在龚子棋的肩头，问：“我都以身相许了，还不信我吗？”

 

龚子棋沉默但温柔地帮他擦干身体，又把他抱回床上。如曾经的很多次一样，把他圈在怀里，下巴搁在他的头顶上。

 

他终于喊他，“蔡蔡。”

 

蔡程昱舒服地蹭了蹭：“嗯？”

 

“郑云龙是我的监护人。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我是他从孤儿院领养的。”

 

“我这次回来的确是在找人，找我的家人。郑云龙这些年也一直在帮我，这次有了比较明确的线索，我就自己回来了。”

 

“找你问阿云嘎，是因为我的家人，好像和阿云嘎见过面。”

 

 

——————

 

tbc


End file.
